Unwilling Trust
by StreetRacr240SX
Summary: Story mostly revolving around DomLetty and OCs. A teenager and her boyfriend are pulled into the gravitational pull of Dominic Torreto. What will happen to the team? takes place after the heists w/flashbacks. reviving my old story.
1. Trusting Your Instincts

Don't own any of the characters from The Fast and the Furious... Don't Sue! However the other characters are my own creation.  
  
A/N: This is my first Fan Fic ever and I can't promise it will be like the best one you have ever read. But give me a shot and please respond so I know if I should continue it! Thanks

T.

* * *

_...Cut my life into peices  
__This is my last resort  
__Suffication no breathing   
__don't give a fuck if i cut my arm bleeding..._  
  
"Not Again, Dom I'm gonna kill you someday!", I said to myself finally out of that zone that comes over me when I'm working on a car.  
  
Sliding myself out from under the Civic that some Dipshit who didn't know how to change his own oil filter brought in yesterday.  
  
_Why would some one have a "King of the Racing Kingdom" sticker on his car if he can't change his own damn oil?_ Thinking that, I went over to turn off the radio that Dom absent-mindedly as he is, forgot to turn off. God I hate that Rock shit that he listens too. Well at least it isn't that I'm gonna kill myself crap he listened to for a good few months after the heists while we got our lives put back in order; no i only heard the words suffication and bleeding in this one!  
  
As I'm washing up; getting ready to close the doors for today I hear what sounds like a big truck with a diesel pull up. I didn't see it; I can't see the door from the grey lockers that we all keep our shit in during the day. _Why did I have to be the one to close up today I mean it the freaking day before my birthday and Dom can't give me an early freaking birthday present? _Before I start to walk outside I look over at Leon's empty locker and wish he didn't just walk out of our lives after the accident he had no faith in the team. Finally I walk over to the parking lot where I find this little Dodge Dakota parked next to my grey 240SX.  
  
A Girl jumps out of the passenger side door leaving the guy in the truck. This girl looks like one of the skanks from the racing circuit. I wish I could threaten her with my "leave tread marks on your face" line but she's a potential customer so I have to be nice. I mean this girl has good looks; she looks about my age with what you can definitely tell fake bimbo blonde hair but she pulled it off with the line of pitch black tips that I later found out she did herself. She's not very tan for a person but her boy toy in the truck certainly is. I know I' not supposed to look but hell I'm a good 10 feet away from the truck what damage can I do.  
  
Finally our little size up match is over when she breaks the silence, "Hey I noticed that this is a car garage and I was wondering if you would need any help?"  
  
"Well we did lose one mechanic but I'm not sure if we have the workload to pick up another stray one, and by the way how did you get to know so much about cars that you have the nerve to come and ask me for a job?" I replied but I was still weary about her I mean I have never known another girl who could work on a car let alone be able to stand outside a garage.  
  
"I'm Vit or Vitty, and I'm not one on telling my life story; so I will just tell you that I know how to work on cars and I need job so if your boss could just get back to me real soon about a job that would be nice." She told me out straight, I mean this girl had some nerve, she didn't flinch a muscle until I nodded and countered in a just as cold of a tone.  
  
"Fine if you think you can take on a job here then you would have to ask the boss in person. I will take you to him right now, get in the 240 and leave your boy toy here or tell him to go home or something. Myself or one of the others will drop you off where ever you need to go when were done." She stared at me. Ha I actually broke down the wall that she had put up; I could see fear in her eyes. _Doll in this world you have to trust your instincts to survive, welcome to Dom's gravitational pull_. I thought as I locked the dead bolt to the garage and climbed into my car. 


	2. Not Again

Don't own don't sue  
  
A/N: Review! I still don't know if I should just stop writing this story cuz I have no idea if this is boring the hell out of everyone.

* * *

Spinning my tires I pull out of the gravel parking lot. I hear the stones spraying the tailgate of the Dakota while next to me a faint whisper which I could barely make out as "you bitch". I think I have hit a nerve. _This girl must be good with cars since she's complaining about a few pebbles hitting that piece of shit truck_. Dom would be pissed at me if I brought a chick to the house with out knowing anything about her so I start to quiz her knowledge about cars. She gets most of them right not knowing how to answer a few of questions about the new nitrous oxide systems. _Oh well she'll learn soon enough._  
  
"Well we got a good 20 minute ride with this fucking traffic so why don't you start spilling your life story. So you have a chance at the job." I say flat out. I have no interest in what she has to say.  
  
"Fine, You know my name is Vit, I just got here with my boy **_friend_**, Not my boytoy. We ran from our shit hole of a life out in Pennsylvania."  
  
"Ok well that's great and all but I wanna know you background with cars and shit so I can try and coax a job out of Dom for you tonight." Ha having another chica around the garage wouldn't be all that bad I mean yea sure I've got Mia, but a girl to talk racing and shit with that would be a relief from the numbskulls I live with now.  
  
"Well I grew up in a garage. I mean my parents had my crib in the garage, that's how close I have always been to cars. Never had any chicks as friends, I grew up with the boys. My two best friends grew up in the racing world and they always needed a mech so I was it. That's how I learned my way around dragster motors and dirt bike _and _Motorcycle engines. I'm still getting a grip with street racers but I think I did a pretty good job with my Dakota that you just put about a million little dents in back there."  
  
Shit this girl is like a mix of all of us on the team. I mean _she grew up with the guys_. Hum remind you of someone? _She grew up in a garage_... That would be Dom. _She's good with bikes_... that would be Leon. Hey she had the qualifications; this chick can fill Leon's shoes perfectly but replacing Leon is gonna be strange.  
  
Thinking that this girl is way to good to be true I put the radio on blasting. While going through my set stations I find that Dom has been driving my car again! All it is is this rock shit. Man he's not getting any tonight. No early birthday present for him!

She sitting there staring out the window _knowing_ that I'm trying to avoid her. I can feel it radiating off of her she's angry at me I can tell but she's still frightened as ever.  
  
I pull up in the driveway realizing that Dom's car isn't there. _Oh my God he better not be out with some Tran whore or another racing slut again! _I mean he knows that if he does this engagement is so over. Once is enough for a regular woman, but I'm not regular this would be his 4th time that I would have caught him.  
  
"I'm gonna fucking kill him" I say under my breath. Vit is just sitting there staring at me. _Ha chica get use to it cus it's never going to end.  
_  
I turn off Dom's music crap on the radio and just sit there staring at the house. The house I have practically lived in since I was 12. Oh well I guess I will have to hear the lame ass excuse sooner or later.  
  
"Come on follow me don't talk until I introduce you to all the others" I told Vitty.


	3. What's Going On?

Don't Own don't sue. Characters who are not in FATF are of my own creation.  
  
A/N: thanx for the comment its motivation to do another chapter hopefully I can get better on my writing by doing this. Please R/R it's the only reason I'm still writing this story.

* * *

She's following closely behind me walking up the steps I can practically feel her breath on the back of my neck. It takes me to a flashback with Dom.  
  
_"Oh Baby you know I love you right? I will always love you no matter what. Shit this is like some serious sappy stuff coming out of my mouth by hey it's true." Dom's voice is pulling me away from the relaxing massage that he is oh so well giving me.  
  
"Yea I think its been true since the first time you laid eyes on my when you were 16."  
  
Dom is leaning over me I can feel his breath on the back of my neck when in a hushed tone he utters, "Doll, when i met you I practically ran you over when I was driving down the street. I was feeling sympathy for you not love."_  
  
I realized that I stopped so suddenly on the top step when I had the memory that Vit bumped into me and fell down the two steps she had already climbed. I'm guessing that the thud of her hitting the cement is what brought me back.  
  
Jesse, who has the best hearing I have ever met, came to the door with a baseball bat. _Silly fuck. I'm guessing even the genius cant figure out that no one in the right mind would rob a house at 6 in the afternoon.  
_  
"Holy shit Letty what do you think you were doing I thought that there was like a fight going on out here or sumtin I mean I heard two people walking up." Jesse good old Jesse coming to get my back with a base ball bat.  
  
"Jesse just come and help me make sure Vit's ok. I think I just knocked the wind out of her but you're the only one smart enough right now to see if there's anything else wrong. I mean Mia's gonna start pre-med. next year so you're the closest Doc we got."  
  
"Vit? So what you're really taking after Dom. You know that he's the only one to pick up people he prolly gonna be pissed but thank God its you and not one of us guys. You're the only one that he won't start a WWF knockdown in the living room. Now upstairs I have no idea and I really don't want to know so that's like rhetorical statement." Man Jesse really needs to learn manners around guests I really don't think that that's what someone wants to here from a strangers mouth. Jesse goes blabbering on about random stuff but I tune him out that's another think I picked up from Dom. His Selective Hearing. I guess that I have picked up other stuff like the racing tricks I used to do But I've been realizing that I have picked up the little things the word Doll is one of them I guess its from all the foreplay massages that we have. That is the only time he ever calls me that. Every other time its Mami or Hun or something a ruther.  
I yet again realize that Jesse and Vit are staring at me. Man I am like slipping in and out of the random zones that I get. Like Jesse's got the ADHD and I can see get your mind side tracked but I'm like basically having mini blackouts. Jesse shows Vit her way inside and I'm trailing them remembering that Dom's car has yet to show up in the driveway. When I make it to the door I turn around and face my car and hit the lock button on my key ring. This is yet another little habit-changing thing that I picked up from the love of my life.  
  
As I turn around I find the door being slammed in my face. I see that Jesse is sidetracked off into another queer little corner of his brain or he's just really into this Vit girl. Hopefully it's the first idea that flashed into my brain and not the second one. I will have to confront him about this later and tell him she's already got a man in her tight fitting jean pocket I don't think she can fit another.  
  
I decide to sit on the porch let Jesse do all the easy work. I mean I still have the hard work to do tonight when I have to convince Dom to let her at least have a trial run at the shop. And the only time to ask him for something like that is when he's coming down from his orgasm I mean I can make him promise me anything at that time.  
  
"Yo, Girl, why don't you make your way inside before the bugs eat you alive out here. Come on help me bring the chicken out to the barbecue. Do something I mean we got a guest in this house that either you or Jesse brought in, I'm thinking its you, I mean you know what I'm taking about a girl wouldn't stay and talk to Jesse for ten minutes at the bar let alone bring one home unless he's drunk off his ass and he actually makes sense."  
  
Laughing my ass off I look Vince in the eyes, "right now dude you sound just as bad as what Jesse does. what's up, you never say that many word in one sentence."  
  
"What I do to!"  
  
"No you fucking don't and don't try to bull shit your way out of this."  
  
"Um I'm not", saying it like a child denying everything.  
  
"You don't act like this unless you're hiding something"  
  
"Yea sure whatever Let. You keep one talking to yourself."  
  
"Vince I have known you since' you were 16. I know that was only nine years but still. The only time that you act like this is when you are hiding something. Does this have to do with Dom's car not being here? Is he out doing something that I'm not supposed to know?"  
  
"No He's not" He looked me straight in the eyes and I could tell he was lying. Dom was out cheating on me again I know it I could sense it. Dom doesn't care anymore. I unlock my car with the button from the bench on the porch. Vince doesn't see me do it. _I'm gonna go for a nice long drive. Maybe I'll be back to see everyone later maybe I'll go catch a plane to 'Rico. My flight plan since I caught Dom the first time. I just couldn't do it. But now I think I can. My car has flipped and there's only one way to get out._ That's what kind of situation I'm in. _I'm stuck._ As I get up to go to my car Vince chases after me and grabs the keys from my hand. I get into my car anyway and grab the spare set from under my chair I back up with Vince trying to unlock my door and head south.


	4. Races

Don't Own don't sue. Other characters not featured in TFATF are my own work.  
  
A/N: I want to give thanks to Truemarine88 for responding. If anyone else is reading this please R/R and tell other people about this story.

* * *

L.A., I can't believe I brought myself back to downtown L.A. Every red light that I'm stopped at I see the souped up cars around me. I know exactly what they are here for. A little over three miles down the road there's an old abandoned factory that is big enough to be its own town. It has its own roads and stuff. Perfect for illegal street racing.  
  
Five minutes later I find myself in a place that I haven't been to in over two years. Lines of brightly colored sticker applied cars are along the edge of the road. I pull up in the center of the street like I always used to do back when the team came, but I found that no one would move an inch for me. _I guess everyone forgot about the racing legend and his team_. So I back up and pull into a space. As I'm climbing out of my car Hector runs up to me.  
  
"Letty, what happened to you guys I haven't heard from you in like forever baby."  
  
"Hec, man it's been long. Hey who's holding the cash around here I gotta get in this race."  
  
"Let your going up against Dom? What are you two in a cat fight or a skank fight? Cuz you know I would always like to see you sucker punch fresh race meat!"  
  
"Dom's here? Hector have you seen Dom here?"  
  
"No babe, I just thought that if you were here Dom would certainly be here. I mean like Dom carts you to every one of his races."  
  
"Hell no, I'm here alone, no Dom, now who's holding money? And who's racing?"  
  
Turns out Hector yet again is holding the money, cuz he's two slow to make away with it. If I was him I would have punched that guy's lights out and see who's too slow. I'm going up against a chica and two dudes. To my luck I see the Honda 2000 that I have loathed since the heist. Tran's in that car most likely playing Play station 2 or something.  
  
Leon's not here to watch the police scanner so this is like certain death in the race world. Who ever wins leaves with all the others when the race is over and finds Hector the next day for the cash.  
  
Were all in line waiting for this skank that standing in between my car and Tran's. I know that my 240 can smoke everyone of these cars and I got the NOS system still hooked up to my car. Even though I told Dom I took it out we all keep our little secrets from each other.  
  
"Ready to race baby," Hector calls out to the flag holding skank.  
  
It's like slow motion as she brings the flag down to her side. Clutch. Shift. Gas. Go. I am off the starting line right after Tran, his cars got the better acceleration but I got the speed. It's not soon before were riding parallel down the road looking over at each other ever once in a while to physic each other out. I hit the window button before I hit the first NOS button. I'm flying down the road with colors streaming past me in a blur. The black 2000 is out of my sight while I'm slipping farther into that zone that I was talking about when I'm racing. I think that's the one thing that me and Dom have when we race that no others have, the ability to separate ourselves from the race and just let instinct go.  
  
The car's slowing down I can finally see the finish. Tran's just hit his Nitrous button but I still have one left so I know I'm gonna win. Right when he's flying past me I know he hit too early to have that last him all the way to the line. I tense up getting ready to push that little red button right below my CD player. That sensation of flying has gone over me again and I cross the line waiting for the NOS to die down before I turn off the road. I see everyone that is at the finish line scatter to there cars and start to take off. Heat must be coming pretty fast. I finally start turning down the right roads. The roads I have memorized to get to the spot where Dom uses to stash his car and wait for one of us to pick him up. I find my way to that second story garage with out any problems. No cops. No crazy Tran trying to blow my head off with an automatic. I go up the slope that takes me to the second story and see a car already parked there its dark there's no lights but the shadow is there. I'm getting ready to pound some dude who decided to park there. Ready to put one big whole in his windshield, but when I pull up next to the car my anger turns to fear.  
  
There's a red Mazda sitting in the spot next to me, A Red Mazda that I have looked at since I was 17. The car was a 21st birthday present for Dom. The car that we all chipped in to buy for him. Dom got the windows so tinted that I couldn't see anything through them. I actually had to open the door to see if he was in there. My heart is pounding right through my rib cage as I'm sitting in my car taking my keys out of the ignition and pick Dom's key out of the many on my key ring. I'm the only other person in the world with a key to Dom's car. I'm the only one able to touch the acceleration pedal or the shifter. To everyone that's like the biggest acceptance that you can get from Dom. I get out of my car wondering that if Dom is sitting in that car why he hasn't gotten out. Oh I can think of two reasons why. I would rather it be the one that he's fucking a slut that he picked up rather than he is dead. I would rather unlock that door and find him with a whore ridding him than a bullet through his head. Thinking I'm going to faint or something I go and unlock the passenger door and open it up.  
  
There's no one in the car. I blink like five hundred times to make sure in not making myself see that there is no one in the car. I sit in the passenger seat and scan the car for condom wrappers, panties, thongs, or anything. I find absolutely nothing. This is Dom's car kept in the immaculate condition that it is. There are no whores, sluts, Trans, or even drugs in the car. Nothing. _Why did I even expect that he would be here with a chick. I should believe him when he said that his last time was his last. He was so sincere._ But no I had to doubt him. _Expecting him to cheat on me again_. I unlock the Hatchback to my car and grab the car cover from the trunk. I close it and lock the car making sure the alarms on even though I don't think that would help even if someone tried to break into the car. I wouldn't hear the alarm. I cover my car and drive Dom's car home. I leave the car sit in park while I go through his radio stations and change them all to rap. Every damn rock station is replaced with rap. Teaches him to play with my radio.  
  
I'm driving home when I decided to stop at Hectors and pick my money up early. I pull up in his driveway and see he's fixing his car in the garage. He walks out into the driveway and stands next to the door. I start to put the window down when hector starts talking this makes me stop and leave the window just cracked to see what Hector was gonna say to what he thought would be Dom.  
  
"Dom, dude, I just saw your chica race. She's hella good man why didn't you ever let her race? Hey I got what you asked for but it's at the shop so you'll have to pick it up tomorrow. I know you wanted it tonight but it's hard to get a hold of this shit." Hector sounded nervous.  
  
I rolled the window back up and started to back out of the driveway. Hector went back to his car. I guess that he was satisfied with what happened. _What the hell is Dom doing getting Hector to get him shit? What shit was he getting? Dom's done with all the fucking drugs. He told me so himself. But he could be lying about that too. He could be cheating on me and doing drugs. I guess I'm gonna have to go and talk to Dom.  
_  
As I'm driving home its getting cool out so I decide to roll the windows down and breath some fresh air. I wanted to park Dom's car behind the trees so no one would notice me pulling up in his car especially if Dom was in the house. I get out and lock his car. Thanking God that his alarm setter thing doesn't honk the horn. I start walking towards the house when I'm stopped dead in my tracks hearing Dom's voice talking.  
  
I look through the branches and see that Dom is on his cell phone. I'm straining to hear what he's saying.  
  
"Hector what do you mean you already told me that I'm gonna have to pick it up tomorrow? I haven't seen you since I asked you to do me this favor! Hector I'm telling you I didn't pull up in you driveway and hear you say this shit. It wasn't me and it wasn't my car. My car has been in the garage all night. What the fuck hector your pissing me off." Pauses when Dom was listening to Hector speak his mind.  
  
"Yes, I'm still going to be picking it up tomorrow I _**need **_it by tomorrow. I'm gonna pick it up at dawn so no one sees me leaving the house since I was supposed to pick it up later tonight." Another pause.  
  
"I don't care if you have to stay up all fucking night! You will have it ready for me to pick up by fucking dawn!" silence "good you better have it by then." A long silence, very long.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you saw Letty tonight? You didn't say anything to her about this. She's the last one that can know. You better swear you life on it that you didn't tell her. If she has any idea tonight about what's going on then I'm going to fucking pull your balls off of your body with my bare hands. Do. You. Fucking. Hear. Me?" He flipped the top of his phone down on his leg and practically threw it into the clip on his belt.  
  
I decide to get back into his car and pull up the driveway with him standing there and see what look I get when I'm the one getting out of his precious car that has been _in the garage_ all night.  
  
I start the car back out, and pull up the driveway. Dom's like a deer in the headlights. Staring at his car. No not staring Gaping at his car. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw me. Well he didn't see me he saw the black windows. He rushed over to the side of the car grabbing for his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. I hear the muffled shouts of, "you fucker, what the hell are you doing with my car. Get the fuck out of my car." He pulls the door wide open and I step out of the car, stand right in front of him and stare him in the eyes.  
  
"Oh My God, Letty." Dom said. That's all I heard Dom say while I walked past him to the door of the house and walked straight up the stairs to our room and lock the door. I go over to the CD player and actually put one of Dom's CDs in. The one rock song that I like by Saliva is Rest in Pieces and it is like the song that I like most relate to with my relationship with Dom. I put the song on blasting. I don't care if everyone else in the house hears it. I just sit there and listen to the words as I cry myself to sleep.  
  
_.....Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine You look so beautiful tonight  
Remind me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces   
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands  
But could you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in ...... _


	5. Promise

Don't own, don't sue  
  
A/N: sorry about chapter 3 and all of the mistakes I was writing that one on my laptop instead of my regular PC and the backspace button dosn't work and I didn't have time to re read it when I was submitting it so I will try to fix it. I havn't had time to update this in like forever and im sorry i had the fair and then a powerboat race that i was in and i never had time to get to a computer. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Waking up was one of the hardest things that I think I have ever done in my life. This morning I just didn't want to wake up. No I'm not suicidal at least I don't think I am. Dom could make me suicidal I mean _I would die for him if I had to_. Listening to the busywork going on below my room was what woke me up, the clinking of pans by Mia and Vince. The PS2 blasting music while Jesse was racing his favorite car, the Jetta that he lost.  
  
I decided finally to get up. Today I won't go to work. Dom had no right to tell me to go to work. Not after what I had heard last night. _What the hell was he talking about what the fuck is he doing?_ I decided to go take a nice long hot shower, thinking it would wash away all my doubts and worries about Dom. Thinking when I get out of this shower I will see Dom still sleeping in bed, tired from his long night of hard passionate sex.  
  
However after I stepped back into my room thankful that the bathroom is attached to my room; I still don't have to open that door to the hallway. I know exactly what is out in that hallway. I could picture it because I have seen it before. Making up my mind of what I was going to wear, I throw my jean skirt and leather corset top and head to that dreadful door.  
  
Knowing exactly what was going to happen I stepped back as soon as I opened the door. Dom fell backwards onto the rug in our room, the fall waking him up instantly.  
  
"What the..." Dom uttered forgetting he fell asleep sitting on the floor with his back up against his own bedroom door. "Letty, baby, why did you lock me out? Why did you go and race again last night? Who was the chick you brought home? Why did you bring a chick home? Why are you mad at me?" Dom exploded with questions that must have been going through his head while he was falling asleep; however when I said exploded I didn't me he got mad at me, he was asking like he was worried about me. For once in a blue moon he was worried about me and not the other way around.  
  
I decided to help him up off the ground because he's still laying on the floor while he's splirting out the words. As soon as he gets up onto his feet he picks me up and twirls me around like he used to do after he won a race. "Happy birthday Doll!" he whispers in my ear as he slowly puts me down, I mean _very slowly_. As he puts me down he rubs me against him. "Your finally able to get yourself a drink at a bar and don't have to make me get you one."  
  
I totally forgot that today was my birthday. The shit with Dom completely memorized me into forgetting my own fucking birthday. As he starts to go down the stairs leaving me on the top landing he stops two steps below me where I am able to jump on his back. He carries me on his back all the way to the kitchen where he playfully sits on top of me when we get to a chair. As soon as he gets up I can see the huge plate of chocolate chip pancakes with nutella on the top. My favorite breakfast since I was like three.  
  
Mia comes up to me and gives me a big hug so I stand up and hug her back. I never believed that it was right to hug someone when one of the people is sitting down its like a sign of weakness. So as soon as I stand up I can feel Jesse giving me a hug from behind and all of a sudden I have a big group hug. One by one they give me a kiss and the go back to what they were doing. Mia was still standing in front of me when she tells me that they are all going to give me my presents later. I nod and get down to eating my pancakes.  
  
As I almost finish the delicious food which to my standards would be gourmet. When Dom came back out of the living room, he sat across me and watched me finish eating the nutella. Nutella isn't something well know. It's German, probably the only German thing I would eat but it's like a chocolate spread. _It's good_. As soon as I finished my pancakes and corona_, I swear I only drink in the morning on my birthday_, Dom takes the plate from the table and goes over to the sink to wash it off and dry it. For some reason Dom never belived in a dishwasher. i guess it was because when he grew up there was no dishwasher for him _he _was always the dishwasher.  
  
While standing infront of the sink looking out into the back yard through the window he started to hum. Dom always looked funny when he hummed i mean this big huge guy who looks like he could snap your neck with one movement stands there and humms a fucking little tune. This morning it was the jepordy theme song thing. ha you would never think about it but me and Dom acually watch that show, yea every now and again we would sit there and keep score to see who would get the most money. we acually beat alot of the contestants no one would ever know it but we acually were smart I mean we both graduated but never had the oppertunity to go any further than that I think thats why Dom is persistant on Mia going to college.  
  
yea ok mind sidetracking, Dom pulls me out of the zone when he turns around and eventually stops humming. " you brought my car home last night, so that means that you left your car at the garage, which means there were cops, but you still went to Hectors', which means you won, which means we got a car and cash to pick up." Dom's illogical way of thinking made me smile everything was always one after the other. "grab your sunglasses hun were going for a drive."  
  
Oh boy this is awkward. Sitting in the passanger seat of Dom's car. No talking. No humming. No radio. I am greatful no radio if he was to turn on the radio he would kill me then and there. Even though I was the only one allowed to drive his car I wasn't permitted to touch the sound system that is Dom's baby. All I hear is the overwhelming noise from his new flowmaster exhaust system. I have to say something I have to try and get info from him.  
  
"Why wasn't your car at home last night when I came home? where were you? why didn't you come outside when Jesse ran out with the baseball bat?" I questioned him not knowing if it was annoyence on his face or if he was thinking about his answer. But all I got was silence from him. we were like five miles from where my car was when he decided to answer me.  
  
" Letty" he started in a low rumble. _oh no this isn't good Dom's pissed I can tell_. "Your gonna find out sooner or later so I guess its gonna be best if you find this out from me since it was my doing. The others had absolutly nothing to do with it. And your coming home last night with that chick sorta screwed everything up and then you left so I had alot of work to do." Oh My God this dosen't sound very good not good at all. I sat in silence waiting for Dom's monolouge to start again.  
  
"baby my car wasn't there because I didn't want it to be there. I _wanted _you to be pissed at me when you came home. I wanted you to be pissed so that you wouldn't even expect what was happeneing at the house. Jesse was planned, he was waiting to come out with the baseball bat to distract you, then the stupid fuck sorta forgot you were there and walked in with that vit or vett or whoever the hell that was. Then Vince went out and you got all hot and bothered, man your hott when you do that. yea I was watching you from the window, I think your **hott **when you are like that. But then you ran to the car and left. I was outside by the time you pulled away and I gess you didn't see me. I had no idea what you and vince were saying but when vince saw me I _knew_ it was about me, I knew you thought i was out with a chick and I _know_ how much that hurts you but belive me I was at home. So I walked in and called the party off. Nope no suprise party for Letty where I run up behind you and tackle you to the ground as soon as you walk in the door," Dom paused here and he acually smiled to himself. " Letty, mami, do you remember it was the morning of your fifteeth birthday, Mia slept over your house and I remembered that you always went out and got the paper for your moms so it would be on the table before she got up. I knew you wouldn't wake Mia so I hid behind a bush in your yard. I hid there for a long ass time too, but when you were walking back to the house, well you were like jogging but who cares, I ran out from the bush and tackled you to the ground. You screamed when it happened but I covered your mouth with my hand. I finally lifted my wieght off of you so you could turn around and see that it was me. The first thing you did after you saw me, you bit my hand. you bit it so hard you drew blood. I will never forget what you said to me when I finally helped you up and I gave you a hug."  
  
I could tell Dom wanted me to finish the story, for me to relive that mpment. "I whispered in your ear that 'if you ever tackled me again I would kiss you and then you would have to give me a massage becuase when you did that it hurt as hell.' That was the only threat I had for you because then you would never kiss me let along give me a simple back rub, because that was nasty cuz I was the little kid who hung around the shop trying my best to fix a car."

he did it again I chuckled but a single tear rolled it's way slowly down my left cheek. I quickly brought my hand to my face to wipe it away but Dom with his cat reflexes grabbed my wrist when it was inches from my face. He held it there for a few seconds until he came to a stop sign where he leaned over and kissed the spot where the tear was. " I never tackled you again after that." he whispered in my ear, " but last night I wanted you to kiss me and I wanted to give you that massage, a long full body massage, after a long hot shower to wash all the grease from the shop away. As soon as I picked you up from the floor that was my plan while the music from the party played a floor below us." Dom always had a romantic side but it was never any good. But from his voice I could hear the love, it was that voice that has kept us together for five years. "I have been planning that night since you gave me that threat, after that hug I relized that wasn't a threat to me it became a _promise_."


	6. Car

I know that it has been a long time. its been rough. im sorry im gonna try to update sooner. this to me was a bring chapter to write and is prolly gonna be a boring chapter to read but it should get better i just needed to gap some stuff. im sorry its so short too. sorry for the spelling my computer crashed and im doing this on a program that dosent have spell check!

please R/R. i would even be happy to get flames! haha i sound desperate.

Thanks

T.

Oh yea by the way Vitt is gonna come into play soon i didnt forget about her.

* * *

I had acually forgot about that promise, that _threat_ that i gave Dom six years ago. I loved him since i saw him well i guess not like the very first time i saw him i mean like it takes some time to get to love a pig headded bastard like Dom but it happened. That one single solitary tear that found a path down the side of my face turned into a silent stream by the time we got to the parking garage. Dom hadn't looked at me since that trip down memory lane. I guess he had some emotonal thing going on too.

After we pulled into the abandoned garage Dom put his car in park and sat there right infront of the incline that led to the second story. I knew he was finally going to look at me and say something _i was happy if he will say anything. _He turned off his headlights and just sat there. We were covered in almost complete darkness because the only light that we recived was from filthy windows that were all the way on the other side of the garage. I could tell he turned to me. It was that feeling that you would get when some one is watching you. Dom took the side of my face in one giant hulking hand of his and wiped all the tears away. Luckily for me the water works _which i cant stand_ stopped and i didnt have to look like a seven year old anymore.

"Hun, you completley ruined the suprise last night, but i can forgive you for that. but why did you race?" Dom's voice made the room feel like it was suffocating me, the tone was just so dark. " wait i don't want to know why you raced, all i know is that you won, you lost the cops and you made it safely home; and that all i really need to know. but i would like to know if your bi or something" doms huge hand moving to my mouth to cover the never ending laughter. " cuz baby you shouldn't bring a girl home i mean it give the wrong picture to all the guests we had last night." Dom's voice was filled with laughter when he stated the impression i made. "however doll i wouldn't mind the idea of..."

I sucker punched him in the jaw, that one hit way to close to home. No Dom i will not sleep with _you **and** another woman_!

He got the idea and decided to drive up to get my car. He pulls up and parks next to it when i hop out and hit the button on my alarm thing. It didnt beep, _okay i guess its just not working right for some reason._ Dom goes to the oppisite side of the car and helped me pull the cover off. I scream as we finish pulling it off i go to look my baby over and it was ruined absolutly ruined.

The windshield busted in my leather racing seats torn to shreads, the hood removed from the car and the engine completely gone. The whole thing every nut, bolt, hose and random metal part dissapeared from this world. I collapsed, fell right to the floor only to see a big NOS tank next to the bumper with a bullet hole through it. I yelled my fucking head off cursing everything and yelling every god damned obsenity that i could think of to the car gods. Dom just looked at me as if i had gone mad. I could have sworn i saw a smile on his face for like a complete second. i dont know it could have been just a dillusinal thought that i had while in my state of craziness.

The car that i had recived for my sixtenth birthday, a little 1990 Nissan 240SX, torn to shreads. Dom had gotten me back to the passenger seat of his car and decided tha the best thing to do was to head back home. I stared ahead never even looking once at Dom until we pulled up in the driveway. Where i saw jesse standing between two cars, Mia's and Jesse's new peice of shit ford focus. We step out of the car and Dom asked jesse where Vince is. " he and mia went to go for a ride they needed to pick up a few things for Let's dinner tonight." Jesse replied and even though i was looking through a haze i could tell he was lieing. Dom nods to him and turns to me.

Like as if on cue vince's car rolls up and out comes Mia. I give her a look and she relizes that im wondering where Vince is.

Acting like it was nothing she replys, " oh i lost him on the freeway he should be here soon."

I look at her like shes speaking a different language. _what the hell is he walking home?_


	7. They're back

Ok so I finally can start writing again

Ok so I finally can start writing again. I had such a crazy year I dropped it and I'm gonna start to pick it back up. If it doesn't work I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm expecting this to get really bad comments. I agree this isn't a very good chapter but I'm trying to get to the exciting parts. If anyone is going to read this please comment so I can keep on writing it.

­­­

_Vince walking home? Nah he's too lazy to do that… something is up._ I turn to look at Dom. He's standing there staring at me like he already knows what I'm going to do. I hate it he's gotten that look before and it's always right before I take him back after fighting over the slut he's gotten with. Mia is walking around in a circle telltale sign she's hiding something. The world is _against me and oh yea its gotta happen on my birthday!_

"Mami lets go inside and we can try and figure out what happened to the car get the cops to go look at it figure out the insurance shit." Dom's persuading voice rumbles across the car to me. He slowly walks up behind me and wraps his big bulking ape arms around me. The slight tug of being pushed to the door is a little unnerving but I allow myself to be led.

We sit there talking on the couch. I'm trying to listen to Dom but Einstein's video games are distracting, Mia cleaning up the kitchen (which doesn't have to be cleaned) distracts me, and the faint sound of mufflers that remind me of my own pull me away from Dom's world and into my own. _I can feel the force pushing me back into my momo racing seat when I let the clutch out off the line. The concentration I don't really need anymore while I up shift through gears. The race is pulling me back into a world I do not wish to return; but how nice it would be to go back to that lifestyle. _

An extremely loud muffler rap that strangely sounds like my own faintly travels to my ears, it sounded like it came from the intersection a few houses down the street. I'm used to this because everyone knows where we live its no secret and ricers try and get us "the elite" to look at their pathetic cars. But I've never heard another car sound like my own custom exhaust. This guy must have actually did some research and is trying to get me to look at his 240. The thought brings me to tears what I never shed. Not when Dom cheats on me, not when I loose a race, not when I'm hurt. But the thought of not having my car frightens me to no end. My life is suddenly gone my freedom ripped from me.

I guess Dom noticed that I was zoning and not paying one bit of attention to him so he decided to tackle me. After pinning me to the ground next to the couch he starts to recite what he just said again when a chick comes strutting through the front door. Dom looks at me and gives me a look that includes a twinkle in his eye. He's got stuff up his sleeve.

"Vitt how nice of you to join us on this eventful morning." He lets me up off of the floor, "Letty meet your new apprentice. Vitt is gonna start working at the garage and for the first week she's following your hot ass around. Don't get to rough with her." Dom treating me like I'm a kid and I have no idea what is happening. But right after he finishes his spiel about work that hot guy comes strutting through the door like he owned the place.

Dom walks up to him and does that man one arm hug hold hands thing with him. (I don't get guys). They stay like that a few seconds while Dom whispers something in the guy's ear. He turns to me and introduces the stranger to me.

"Letty this is Marc," Dom states.

"Marco" The man corrects. "You can call me Marc though vit calls me Polo. Don't ask me why she has a very um…… embarrassing sense of humor."

"Well, what's good for one chick is good for another I'm gonna calling you Polo too." I reply. "but that might get old so Marc it is", I say after watching the grimace on his face.

Marc winks at Vitt after a nod from Dom. I look past them to the driveway out side and I see that little pickup truck and notice the 5.9 RT badge on the side. That engine can handle a lot of power I give the girl some respect. Vitt motions that they have to get going so we all walk outside. Mia and Jesse are already outside in front of the grill lighting it. I guess I'm having a BBQ for my birthday dinner.

Vitt climbs into her truck where an extra set of keys fall out. I go to pick them up but Dom beats me too it. All I can see was the flash of a Nissan symbol and a nut and bolt keychain.

Dom hands her the keys while I start to run down the street. _I'm gonna scream, I'm not gonna scream, oh I'm gonna scream, no I'm gonna kill the fuckers, no I'm gonna leave the fuckers, no I'm gonna scream._ Which I did. Long and loud. I see Dom running over to me as I drop to my knees on the grass of my next door neighbor's lawn.

Those were my keys. They were my keys to the 240. To my very broken 240sx. They were mine!


	8. Lug Nut

I cant believe I started this four years ago. Well I had a lot of growing up to do and I finally found the time in between college terms to come back to this. I'm sorry for anyone who doesn't like old stories coming back to life but I need something to keep me entertained for a while. After figuring out where I was going to go with this I'm going to pop out a few chapters really quickly. I hope to get some new readers and maybe find some of my old ones who like it from the beginning….

Comment its always nice to know that someone is enjoying it…

* * *

I was walking home from school with Mia, it was nice out, almost nice enough to say gorgeous but something like that will not spill from the mouth of bad ass little Letty...

"Letty I can't believe you're sixteen. But…. What I can't believe is that Dom and Vince convinced you to go to school, what did they promise you to get you to go. I know they told you something last night!" Mia comment, knowing her brother could talk her best friend into anything. Letty would do anything Dom would say, after putting up a fight that is.

"I'm not talking about your brother today he is an idget and I'm pissed and ugh I'm just not in the mood to talk I don't want it to be my birthday I have never had a good birthday, I'M CURSED!" That last part coming out of my mouth more like a yell then I meant it to be, solidifying the idea in Mia's mind that I was not one to tread with today, birthday or not.

There was silence for a while just walking. Listening to the thud of my new Harley Davidson boots that my parents oh so nicely gave me for my birthday this morning… first present in a while with my dead beat parents, _I guess sweet sixteen means you have to at least get her a set of rubber to burn... if not a car then why not some new shoes! _I mean I love boots and I appreciate the gesture of at least something for my birthday. Also I look pretty bad ass with these on nice brown motorcycle boots to go with my brown skin up to my blue jean mini skirt… I only put them on for my birthday… only.

After listening to the sound for a while to silence started to get annoying. Mia and I walked around the corner finishing the last 100 yards to her house. I saw Dom's clunker of a car that he has been trying to make half decent and vince's prelude in the driveway parked strangely. After being stood up by them I didn't want to face them so I stopped dead in my tracks. Mia soon followed and asked what was up. I finally decided to tell her. " K why im mad at your brother and his retarded friend is because they promised me last night that if I went to school they would pick me up during the first lunch period and take me to go test drive my first car. They said their buddy at the Nissan dealership just got a 240sx in and they made a deal so I could test drive it before it was put onto the lot." Mia's jaw dropped because even though she didn't know about cars she knew I loved 240sx's and that they were hard to find in nice condition let alone dealership condition. "Yeah, so I skipped English and Mrs. Hasord is going to kill me because she has it out for my head anyway. I stayed out by the one door not only for that lunch but also for our lunch and the lunch after. So not only did I not get lunch but I skipped English and Shop."

Mia knew this was bad, Letty knows she's screwed for school on Monday she's skipped so many classes to hang out with her knuckle headed brother but she's going to get an in school this time. Let alone she has to be hurt from being stood up by her crush that she won't admit to having. "Letty, just walk right past them and into my room. I will do your hair and makeup and we can go out to dinner for you birthday just the two of us, dad says he will give me the money."

After contemplating on that for about oh one and a half seconds I knew that's what I was going to do. I can't turn around now the guys have already seen us anyway and they are just staring at us. So on we walked.

Within that minute of walking we rounded the cars and I fell to my knees. There right in front of me. There in all of its glory. There was the car of my dreams…. Right there…. Not at a dealership, in the driveway of my adoptive house. I mean I knew it wasn't mine to keep but still it was there just the image of the car sitting there brought so much emotion out of me I couldn't even stand. I started to cry, Guys started to laugh, and Mia started to gawk at the sight of her best friend the toughest girl she knew crying for the first time in front of her eyes.

They grey Nissan 240sx was sitting there. That was what was there. Dom strolled over still trying to keep his laughter to a dull roar, he threw the keys to me saying, "you wanted to test drive it so do it, I had it brought over here so you could get a surprise and I guess you got the surprise of a lifetime."

I climbed into the driver seat, knowing that my new drivers license was sitting in my backpack and looked at the manual shifter to my right. Realizing that Dom got into the seat next to me and Mia and Vince were sitting on the steps to the house I knew it was what I wanted the most for a birthday present, my car and my fantasy of Dom being the one next to me always. Dom broke my thoughts with the grunt and laugh before he said, " I forgot I never taught you how to drive stick". Blushing a little I was ashamed that for being so into cars I did not know how to drive a manual tranny yet. Dom got out of the seat and waved me over to the passenger seat while he walked around the car.

Slowly sliding into the car Dom brought ideas to my mind of him slowly sliding over and grabbing me and slowly doing whatever he wanted to. Hearing the exhaust and feeling the car move backwards out of the driveway I glanced over at Vince who was trying to put his arm around Mia while Dom wasn't paying attention, Mia didn't let him anyway to his disappointment. We drove a little bit I soon discovered the CD player didn't work and neither did the radio so the drive was in silence. We went to a local college to a lot that was never used. Dom let the car stop and lifted the E-Brake. He looked over at me and smiled, "Well if you ever want to buy this car from the dealer then you will have to learn how to drive it first. Don't worry about messing the clutch up my friend says they are gong to put a new one in it anyway before it goes on the lot."

We switch places and I slowly get the hang of it. Every time I would stall I would get flustered and blush for messing up in front of my crush but I got better at it very fast. Dom finally had me get out of the driver's seat and started to drive it back. We stopped at a red light Dom still looking foreword started to speak but it seemed like he was a little embarrassed and he couldn't get the words out of his mouth, "Letty, we've got one more stop before we get back to the house, I have to umm… give you your present."

We turned down some farmiliar streets and I knew where we were headed, the local parts store. I was trying to list off things that could have to do with it but could onl come up with stupid thoughts. _He decided to get me a book on car repair? A wrench? An airfreshener? Oh god, I have no idea what I see in him, its probably the wrench. _

But while we pulled into the store parking lot we didn't pull into any of the spaces. Dom led us through the parking lot to the back entrence of the park that was behind it. There was no one there since most people were still at work and the sports that would use the field were inbetween seasons. He stopped got out of the car and I followed. Sitting on the hood he stared off into to the park and pointed to the swings.

Wondering what was going on I sat in silence waiting for Dom to make another move in this silly game that is going on. He Started, "Let, that swing over there was when I first realized something that changed my life. I learned that my little sister wasn't something that was brought onto this world for me to make fun of or mess with. Mia was brought onto this earth so I could protect her and help her with everything. I thought that's what you were here for too. You were the annoying little kid that my dad took under his wing and I in turn had to deal with, to make fun of, and to mess with." I started to laugh and make faces like where is this going to Dom.

"But there was this one day when me and Mia were here. She just loved to play on the swings. She tried to jump off and landed wrong and broke her arm. That's when things clicked for me. I was the person to protect her. Now I look at you and a few months ago I had that click again. That time I went to make fun of you, with your action of getting the paper every morning. Then something happened."

He looked away from me and I started to remember that morning a few months ago, I was late getting out to the paper and I was mad at myself because I could hear my moms stirring in her room already. I ran out to get the paper and started to run back when this lug of a bolt came out and tackled me. I was so mad I bit him and told him something I never would have thought I had the courage to… "If you ever do that again I'm going to kiss you then your going to give me a back rub because that hurts, " Dom stated the threat right as I was remembering it. "Well Letty, I thought about what you said for a long time after that and I realized your not like Mia, I don't want to protect you like I want to protect her," here is where I started to get off the hood of the car walk back to the passenger seat because I was hurt by what he just stated. But Dom grabbed my shoulders and actually pulled back on me and I sat on his lap unintentionally.

"Letty, I want to take care of you in such a way I'm ashamed in saying this to a sixteen year old. I want to see you in these mini skirts more and I want to protect you from everyone and everything and I want to keep you in my arms away from anything that could hurt you." Here I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was really telling the truth, he was actually embarrassed to keep eye contact with me. I was speechless and he took my silence for rejection. "I know you're too young and I'm a big lug with nothing going for me but over time maybe things can fall into place… later. I have a feeling they will."

I got up off of his lap and hesitantly started to say something when Dom pulled out the keys. There was a Lug keychain on it and a door and engine key to a Nissan. He covered my mouth like he did when he tackled me a few months ago and smiled a little. Handing me the keys he said, "Welcome to Dom's used car lot. As you can see we are a little under the weather with the amount of cars we have in stock but little Miss Lady I think you would be interested in this 1990 Nissan 240sx….. Everything a young thing like you could look for in a car." He came up to me and gave me a hug and whispered into my ear, "Doll, your at the dealership and the cost for this little sports car right here is a promise not to be strange around me and an optimistic view for a possible future for us… all of that said in a kiss on the cheek of this handsome salesman you have standing in front of you."

And with a small kiss on the cheek, the first kiss that I have ever given to a boy, He dropped the keys in my hand and I looked at them and saw the "Letty" engraved into the Lugnut….

…… Slowly coming to and the memory fading away, I try to raise my head and have a sharp pain jut from the back of my head down my spine. Opening my eyes I realize I ran into my neighbors' mailbox and hit my head on the edge of their concrete driveway. Dom is standing over with everyone else standing at the edge of the yard. The lugnut on the keychain the one that fits with the bolt I had given to me later. That dropped out of Vitt's pocket and Dom had given them back to her. With the sparks in my head finally flying and the thoughts coming together I gave my fiancée what would be one hell of a shiner in the morning.


	9. hiding

Hey sorry if its going slow. This is going to be a slow chapter too. It'll get there im reworking the whole plot of the story and this is the last filler chapter i needed to do. comment please... flame it if you think i should just keep an old story dead.

* * *

_Ugh this headache will never go away. _Sitting up from the silky black sheets on my bed I take a glance around my room. The two bedside tables that Dom and I made out of old rims were cluttered with car magazines and empty potato chip bags. A few condom wrappers laid scattered on the floor next to my table since I was having problems with the pill I was on. I stretched and reached over to where Dom would be sleeping and realized what happened last night since the big hulk wasn't there next to me. I crept over to the door unlocking the dead bolt we had installed and turned it until it clicked open. Jumping back from the door since I knew Dom would be sitting on the other side as he always does, I opened the door faster then I usually would.

There was no thud, no hasty awakening. No Dominic.

Peering around the corner to the stairway I didn't see a trace of anyone. I went back into my room and found some jeans and a beater to wear for the day. I had some thinking and decision making to do. _What happened to my car? Was Dom cheating with this girl who randomly showed up at the shop… some odd plan to keep things under wraps? Who was the guy she was with then? What am I going to drive? Should I call off the engagement? What happened to y car!! _The early stages of this thinking already sinking into my brain. I didn't want to deal with it just yet; I needed food, I needed a beer, and I needed to find Mia. All while dodging Dom for a few hours. What a fun way to start off my birthday. _No wait yesterday was my birthday! Shit another one down on the record books as being completely horrible._

Three empty beer bottles are sitting in front of me. One. Two. Three. I can count to three right now after downing three beers in about five minutes. _I don't know if I'm going to be able to count to three in a few minutes after I down this fourth one. _Sitting on the bar stool in the kitchen I can't believe that I am the only one in the house. Well I didn't look downstairs but I think I'm the only one in the house. It's a Sunday morning, and its only 10 am. No one gets up before 10am and right now everyone has. _Well better down this last one I have to catch a bus to the warehouse to see if I can salvage anything from my car. _One. Two. Three. Four. Four empty coronas on the counter and not a thing in my stomach. Damn I don't even know if I will be sober by the time I get to my car. I'm not a big drinker anyway.

It's the last stop on the bus and of course I'm the only one left on here because its Sunday morning. Getting off I start to walk the half mile to the abandoned building that was holding what was left to my car. Feeling a little tipsy I think I took twice as long to get there, I did not want to walk up the ramp to get to the second story either. But after a few inner battles with myself I finally reached the place where my car was. Or where it should have been. There was nothing there. Nothing.

Looking around I wondered if I was at the right corner of the building. The right floor. Or even the right building. Searching for any clue to tell myself I was where I needed to be saw the crack in the wall where Dom used to keep a set of keys for the extra get away car that was being kept down the street for when the heat really was on his tail. I pulled the loose chunk of concrete out that we specifically placed there and took the key away. Knowing I was where I had to be, I finally realized that my car was not here. Twelve hours ago it was here, torn to pieces. There was nothing, not a nut, bolt, washer, or piece of plastic. _So its gone, gone for good. Oh well I will take my money I was saving up for my wedding dress that I wanted and by a beater car for now. The whole six grand I was saving up for that beautiful dress I found with Mia. _Pacing around I thought of how long it would take for the next bus to get here. A whole two hours. Well I'll go grab the getaway car and drive home wait for people to get home. Or Dom, that would be fun it will be a real knock out. _Wait, I can go grab the money I won from hector. _Yeah, that four grand will help me get my dress for now and I can still get a car. _What dress, for all I know Dom has been cheating and he let that girl destroy my car. Why else would she have my keys? _

Walking down the street I figured out my plan for the day. I will get to the car, sober up a little because I am to tipsy to drive. Make my way over to Hectors' get my money. Go to the shop, grab my secret stash of get away money from the locked drawer in my tool box, confront Dom and if I don't like his answer I am going to take the Civic getaway car and leave. Maybe go find Brian in Miami. Ha, I should take Mia with me, she's still not over him.

Finally getting to the car that no one has touched in a while I get in and sit and opened every window to let the stale air out. Not even a few minutes go by before I hear a very familiar exhaust pull into the building. The sound resonating off of the walls I look in the side mirror and see Vince's car way down at the other end of the floor. Quickly but still pretty awkwardly since I was still feeling the early morning alcohol, I jumped into the back seat and hid under the car cover in the floor. _I don't know why we even kept the car cover in here. We never put it on. _Vince finally gets out of the car as hold as still as I can. His boots start walking and then stop.

"Why the hell are the windows down? No one has been here in a while. Not since Dom put it in the trunk. Oh my fucking car god, if he came and got it because he thought I wasn't going to be able to handle a stupid task of picking up a box I am going to be pretty damn mad. I mean his plan isn't really going the way he wanted to anyway. Not with Letty" _Not with Letty what you fucker, what the hell am I doing wrong in this situation? _"Acting the way she is. I mean come on now no one can even find her. And she's drinking to top that off. Well I don't blame her…" Vince starts to growl words under his breath. "Fuck this! I don't care I'll keep the damn windows down. Dom deserves to feel what it feels like to have a car destroyed."

Vince goes around to the trunk and gets something out of it. While he's walking back to his car I sit up from the floor and wait to here him start to leave the building. Jumping into the Drivers seat I turn the car on and start to follow him. _Screw the fact that I am near a drunken state. I want to know what he got and why Dom put it in here. Why did he say that Dom deserves to feel what it feels like to have a car destroyed? Why is Vince even schlepping things for Dom anyway? Well let's see if I can even keep up with his car. _

He leads me finally to the garage. When I pull in and go to park on the far side I see that the parking lot is full; an odd picture with even Mia's car there…. and a grey Dakota.


End file.
